Süßes Gift
by Felicia Mondkind
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Verhext!. Julie trifft einen alten Freund wieder, derweil finstere Drogengeschäfte Batman und Catgirl beschäftigen. R&R, bitte!


Batman Beyond  
  
Presents  
  
  
  
Süßes Gift  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They're called Bui Doi  
  
The dust of life Conceived in hell And born in strife They are the living reminder Of all the good we failed to do We can't forget Must not forget That they are all Our children too  
  
aus "The complete Recording of Boublil & Schönberg's Miss Saigon"  
  
  
  
Die Jokerz - Gruppe raste johlend auf ihren Motorrädern die Straße hinunter. Miss Gummihuhn riß ihre Maschine mit einiger Kraftanstrengung hoch bis sie den Asphalt nur noch mit dem Hinterrad berührte. Ihre männlichen Begleiter gaben begeisterten Applaus und fuhren Schlangenlinien und Achten um das Mädchen. Die Bande bemerkte den schwarzen Schatten nicht, der sich von einem nahen Hausdach fallen ließ. Erst als zwei schwarze Stiefel auf dem Lenker J - Man die Sicht versperrten, wurden die Jokerz auf den Eindringling aufmerksam. J - Man hob den Kopf und starrte auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit dem gemeinen Grinsen, das keine sonderlichen Probleme hatte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Der Anführer der Bande jagte die Maschine hoch und riß den Lenker mehrmals hin und her. Der ungebetene Gast blieb stehen wie festgenagelt. J - Man allerdings hatte bei seinen Versuchen, ihn loszuwerden, nicht auf seine Fahrtrichtung geachtet. Als das Mädchen hochsprang, war es zu spät. J - Man raste in den Graben. Das Vorderrad grub sich in die Erde. Das Mädchen war inzwischen hinter Miss Gummihuhn gelandet. Das Clownmädchen schlug mit ihrem Gummihuhn nach hinten, was durch die Tatsache erschwert wurde, daß es nebenher noch lenken mußte. Eine behandschuhte Hand packte es am Kragen und zog es in die Höhe. Miss Gummihuhn kreischte als sie einen unfreiwilligen Flug in den Graben antrat. Es klatschte laut als sie auf dem Matsch auftraf. Catgirl sprang vom Sattel des führerlosen Motorrades und griff in ihren Gürtel. Die Batarangs bohrten sich in das Gummi der Hinterräder der verbliebenen drei Jokerz. Die schweren Maschinen bekamen Schlagseite und ihre Fahrer mußten wohl oder übel abspringen. Catgirl ließ sich auf einem Baum in der Nähe nieder und versicherte sich, daß die Jokerz für die nächste Zeit keinen Schaden mehr anrichten konnten. Dann warf sie ihre Peitsche aus und ließ sich von dem geschmeidigen Leder in die Luft ziehen.  
  
Die schwarzen Schatten in dem Juweliergeschäft wurden durch die Nachtsichteinstellung in der Maske zu dunkelgrünen Menschen. Menschen, die sich dort widerrechtlich aufhielten. Batman breitete die Arme aus und die Flügel fuhren aus. Er stieß sich von der Balkonbrüstung ab und zündete die Antriebsdüsen in den Stiefeln. Leise landete er vor dem zerschlagenen Fenster. Er benutzte denselben Einstieg wie die Diebe und ließ sich langsam zu Boden gleiten. Es waren drei Männer in schwarzem Leder. Nur einer hatte ein Lasergewehr. Die anderen schienen unbewaffnet zu sein. Trotzdem ging Batman lieber kein Risiko ein. Der mit dem Lasergewehr winkte schließlich seinen Kumpanen zu und sie gingen zurück zu ihrem Einstieg. Der Tritt schlug dem Boss sein Gewehr aus der Hand und es landete in hohem Bogen auf der gegenüberliegenden Raumseite. Verschreckt zog das Trio es vor, den Rückzug durch eine Tür mit der Aufschrift "Privat" anzutreten. Doch bevor sie dort ankamen, wurde der Erste schon ausgeknockt. Nummer zwei bekam einen Kick ab als er seine Hand an der Klinke hatte und Nummer Dreis Beine machten Bekanntschaft mit einer Bola als er durch das kleine Büro stürmte. Er fiel der Länge nach hin. Batman schleppte ihn zu den anderen beiden Möchtegern - Einbrechern und schnürte ein hübsches Paket für die Polizei. Dann verließ er das Geschäft auf dieselbe Weise wie er hineingekommen war und flog in die Nacht.  
  
Julies Schlaf war entweder so tief, daß sie nichts hörte oder sie stellte sich schlichtweg taub, überlegte Bruce einige Stunden später. Dann versuchte er noch einmal, seine Enkelin zu wecken. Die drehte sich aber einfach auf die andere Seite. "Aufstehen!" Keine Reaktion. "Es ist sieben Uhr und wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst, verpaßt du den Bus!" Auch das zeigte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Bruce hatte einige Erfahrung darin, Teenies aus dem Bett zu werfen. Dick und Tim waren dafür verantwortlich. Die zwei aus dem Bett zu bekommen, hatte oft einen Haufen Nerven, Drohungen und Bestechungen gekostet - sowohl Bruce als auch Alfred. Dick hielt bis dato den Rekord, sich die merkwürdigsten Schlafplätze zu suchen, um am Morgen nicht aufstehen zu müssen. Als er gerade elf geworden war, hatte Alfred Dick zwar nicht in seinem Bett, dafür aber im Schrank unter der Spüle gefunden. Eingewickelt in eine Decke und mit seinem Plüschelefanten Elinore hatte der Junge dort selig geschlummert. Zumindest bis Alfred ihn aufweckte. Julie versprach aber, selbst Tims tiefsten Tiefschlaf zu schlagen. Bruce überlegte schon, ob er nicht einfach einen Eimer Wasser über seine Enkelin ausleeren sollte, als sie endlich aufwachte. "Guten Morgen," murmelte sie schlaftrunken. "Morgen," grummelte Bruce und verließ das Zimmer. Julie schlüpfte in ein blaues Hemd und eine lange Jeans, da ihre Schnittwunden noch nicht verheilt waren. Während sie in der Küche ein Glas Milch trank, lief im Radio ein Bericht über die vorgestrige Verhaftung von Chemist, der mit richtigem Namen Bert Jörgens hieß, und die weitere Entwicklung des Falles. Aber etwas wirklich Neues kam nicht vor. Julie stellte das leere Glas in die Spüle und verließ das Haus.  
  
Terry warf seine Spindtür geschafft zu. Inzwischen war er zwar die langen Nächte gewöhnt und kam mit weniger Schlaf aus, aber manchmal war es trotzdem schwierig, gegen den Schlaf anzukämpfen. "Ich möchte am liebsten tot umfallen!" stöhnte er und lehnte sich gegen den Spind. "Das würde dir gut tun!" Julie schüttelte den Kopf. "Hi Jul!" "Hi Ter!" "Daß du heute morgen überhaupt aus deinem Bett gekommen bist, wundert mich. Gestern wärst du beinahe im Stehen eingeschlafen," meinte Terry. "Du sahst auch nicht viel besser aus." Die beiden wurden unterbrochen, als ein Mädchen mit wippendem schwarzem Pferdeschwanz und braunem Teint angelaufen kam. "Julie! Du wirst es nicht glauben! Winston ist auf der Polizeistation! Sie haben ihn eingesperrt!" "Was? Ich glaubs nicht! Wegen was denn, MJ?" "Er hatte Green Shot! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Winston als Junkie?" Terry räusperte sich. "Oh! Terry, das ist Mary Jane, wir besuchen fast alle Kurse gemeinsam. MJ, das ist Terry! Ich hab dir schon von ihm erzählt," stellte Julie die beiden einander vor. "Oh ja!" Mary Jane musterte Terry kritisch. Dann zog sie Julie zu sich und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. "Jetzt spinnst du aber!" protestierte Julie. MJ lachte nur. Terry seufzte. Er wollte nicht wissen, um was es ging - nicht wirklich zumindest. Der Gong trieb die Schüler in lauten Rudeln in die Klassenzimmer. Der übliche Unterricht begann, mit müden Schülern, schlechtgelaunten Lehrern, fehlender Kreide und nicht funktionierendem Tafeldienst.  
  
Am Nachmittag kursierten die wildesten Gerüchte über festgenommene Schüler. Sie alle waren mit Green Shot erwischt worden. "Das ist merkwürdig," meinte Mary Jane. Sie und Julie hockten auf dem Schulhof auf einer Bank. "Warum sind es nur so viele Schüler von der HHH?" Julie zuckte die Achseln. "An anderen Schulen wird es wohl kaum besser sein," antwortete das Mädchen. "Wir wissen es halt nur nicht." "Ja, wahrscheinlich," seufzte MJ. "Kyle! Drake! Herkommen!" blaffte Mrs. Arbour, ihre Mathelehrerin, sie an. Die beiden wechselten einen Blick und gingen schnell hinüber. "Ich muß Ihnen leider mitteilen, daß ihre letzte Arbeit wirklich das Letzte ist!" schnaufte die blonde Mittdreißigerin. "Mit solchen Noten machen Sie hier keinen Staat. Ich hoffe, Sie nehmen sich meinen Rat zu Herzen und lernen das nächste Mal mehr." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging. Für einen Betrachter mochte diese Szene merkwürdig erscheinen, aber die Schüler von Mrs. Arbour waren es gewohnt. Mrs. Arbours Unterricht war so chaotisch wie ihr Benehmen und sie könnte noch nicht mal einem Laubfrosch Mathe beibringen. "Kyle! Drake!" äffte MJ sie nach. "Die Frau spinnt doch!" "Wie wahr! Lernen nützt eh nix bei der," klagte Julie. "Tja, wer schlechte Lehrer hat...," seufzte Mary Jane. Sie kehrten aber bald zu ihrem vorherigen Gesprächsthema zurück.  
  
Terry sah Dana sauer nach. So langsam nervte es, daß dieses Miststück ständig "versehentlich" etwas verschüttete oder fallen ließ und das zuuuuuufällig immer auf seinen Kram. Max hob ihren Laptop an und betrachtete die Orangensaft - Lache, die Terrys Rucksack knapp verfehlt hatte. Sie zog ein Taschentuch hervor und versuchte, den Saft abzuwischen. Mit dem Ergebnis, daß ihre Finger und das Tuch klitschnass wurden, der Tisch aber immer noch schwamm. "Du solltest mal mit ihr reden. So geht das doch nicht weiter, Terry!" "Weiß ich auch! Aber wenn sie sich unbedingt wie eine Vierjährige aufführen will, wird sie mit Sicherheit keinem Argument zugänglich sein," maulte Terry. Max seufzte. "Sie hat das mit der Trennung scheints immer noch nicht überwunden." "Dann bist du nicht auf dem Laufenden!" Chelsea hatte den Rest gehört und hielt an. "Sie hat vor Blade's Nase mit Jürgen herumgeturtelt. Jetzt ist er scharf auf sie und Blade könnte Rotz und Wasser heulen vor Wut. Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann bist du sie gerade noch losgeworden, bevor sie dich betrogen hat, Terry." Damit rauschte die Anführerin der Cheerleader davon. "Hört, hört!" war Max einziger Kommentar dazu. Terry schwieg sich über das Thema Betrügen lieber aus.  
  
Julie warf ihre Bücher mit einem lauten Klatschen auf den Tisch und den Rucksack pfefferte sie in die Ecke. Es war keiner da, um sie zu ermahnen, da ihr Großvater wieder mal Termine hatte. Julie rang mit der Überlegung, ihre Mathe - Hausaufgaben zu machen, aber ihr innerer Schweinehund gewann die Oberhand. Julie holte sich ein großes Glas Milch aus der Küche und pflanzte sich vor die Glotze. Sie zappte sich durch die Kanäle und blieb kurz bei einem uralten Cartoon namens "Die Simpsons" hängen. Nachdem der Fettklops dem Bibelfritzen von nebenan mit der bekloppten Sprechweise die Brille verbogen hatte, schaltete sie weiter. Sie landete bei den Gotham Lokalnachrichten. Der Sprecher bedankte sich gerade bei einer Reporterin, die eine Umfrage auf dem Gotham Square gemacht hatte. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Blätter. "Zwei der gestern wegen des Besitzes von Green Shot verhafteten Jugendlichen wurden heute mittag ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Bei beiden wurde eine Schädigung des Nervensystems festgestellt. Ein probates Heilmittel gegen die Auswirkungen der grünen Droge existiert bis jetzt nicht und die Gefahren werden unterschätzt. Schon vor vier Jahren, als die Droge das erste Mal in Erscheinung trat, wurden ihre Auswirkungen zu lange übersehen. Erst nach mehreren Todesfällen wurde genauer nachgeforscht und die Droge, die bis dato als Enkelin von Ecstasy galt, wurde als eigenständige Droge anerkannt. Ihre Einnahme und ihr Besitz sind strafbar. Neues zur Krise in Swirchant. Nach den Worten von Außenminister Wandar...." Julie schaltete nachdenklich den Flimmerkasten aus. Green Shot war heute wirklich das Gesprächsthema Nr. 1. Julie seufzte. Sie wünschte, sie wüßte, wer das Zeug herstellte. Valente hatte es damals auch nicht gewußt. Er hatte es über verschiedene Stellen gekauft und wer auch immer der Hersteller war, er mußte sich keine Sorgen machen, in nächster Zeit enttarnt zu werden. Julie seufzte noch einmal. Sie beschloß, in die Stadt zu gehen und sich umzuhören. Schultratsch konnte manchmal sehr interessante Informationen enthalten.  
  
Der blonde Junge grinste dem Mädchen nach, mit dem er gerade gesprochen hatte. Als er aus der Seitengasse trat, sah er nicht nach, wohin er lief und so bekam er einen schmerzhaften Stoß ab. "Autsch!" rief er. Er drehte sich um. "He, du, kannst du nicht aufpassen?" "Paß doch selber auf!" konterte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen. "Warte!" sagte der Junge plötzlich. "Julie?" Julie starrte ihn kurz an. "Zak?" "Julie! Mensch, du bist ja groß geworden!" Julie lachte. "Du bist auch nicht gerade geschrumpft," spielte sie darauf an, daß er gut drei Köpfe größer war als sie, ungefähr so groß wie Terry. Zak hatte blonde, kurze Haare und graue Augen. Er trug eine gelbe Jacke und blaue Jeans. "Tja, zehn Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Als du damals mit deiner Tante Bel und den übrigen Gothamites aus dem Flugzeug ausgestiegen bist, habe ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen." Zak musterte Julie. Kein verdrecktes, übergroßes T - Shirt mehr, daß ihr als provisorisches Kleidchen diente, keine langen, verfilzten Haare mehr. Aber zugenommen hatte sie nicht viel und die Falten an den Mundwinkeln waren tiefer geworden. Und ihr Blick war dunkler geworden. Selbst jetzt, wo sie ihn anlächelte, konnte er die dunklen Schatten sehen, die von Zorn, Wut, Trauer und Ohnmacht kündeten. 'Der Fluch, weil wir die Hölle durchgestanden und sie überlebt haben,' dachte Zak. Auch Julie mußte feststellen, daß Zak keine acht mehr war, daß er kein schmales Kerlchen mehr war, sondern ein junger Mann. Keine zerrissene Hose, kein ausgebeultes Army - Hemd von seinem Vater. Zak lächelte Julie an. "Wie wäre es mit einem Eis und wir unterhalten uns etwas?" schlug er vor. "Es ist sicher viel passiert seit damals." "Ja," stimmte Julie ihm zu.  
  
In einem wesentlich vornehmeren Viertel von Gotham saßen Chelsea und Blade auf Chelseas Bett. Blade hatte ihre Beine angezogen und schluchzte in ein blaues, herzförmiges Kissen. "Ich haße sie!" heulte sie. "Daß mir diese kleine Schlampe einfach meinen Freund ausspannt...." Chelsea legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich weiß, daß es hart ist, aber ich würde ihn einfach vergessen. Wenn er so einfach auf Danas "Ach, was bin ich jetzt doch einsam!" - Masche reinfällt und dich sitzen läßt, dann ist er es doch gar nicht wert." "Das...das weiß ich doch! Aber es tut trotzdem so verdammt weh!" Chelsea seufzte. "Weißt du was? Ich habe mir gestern etwas sehr interessantes gekauft," versuchte die Blonde die Weißhaarige abzulenken. Es klappte. "Ein neues Kleid?" erkundigte sich Blade neugierig. "Besser!" "Schmuck?" "Äh-äh!" "Was denn dann?" "Versprich mir, daß du keinem was sagst!" "Versprochen! Aber jetzt raus damit. Was ist es?" Chelsea sah sich kurz um, um sicher zu gehen, daß ihr Vater noch nicht daheim war. Danach ging sie zu ihrem Schrank und unter einem Haufen Wäsche zog sie eine kleine Phiole hervor. Eine giftgrüne Flüssigkeit gluckerte leise darin vor sich hin. Blades Augen wurden so groß wie Untertassen. "Green Shot? Chelsea, du kannst im Gefängnis landen, wenn sie dich erwischen!" rief das Mädchen aus. "Aber sie werden mich nicht erwischen," meinte Chelsea leichthin. "Außerdem ist es sehr gefährlich. Hast du nicht Nachrichten geschaut? Es kann das Nervenzentrum schädigen," hielt Blade dagegen. "Ach was! Das passiert doch nur, wenn man zuviel nimmt. Wenn du ganz wenig nimmst, ist es in Ordnung." "Und wer hat dir das erzählt? Der Dealer?" Chelsea nickte verblüfft. "Das ist genauso wie bei der Crispy - Kartoffelchips - Werbung damals. Da hieß es vom Konzern auch, daß die beigefügten Geschmacksstoffe nur dann gefährlich werden können und Übelkeit hervorrufen, wenn man zuviel davon ißt. Dann hat dieser kleine Junge zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Chip gegessen und dann mußte er ins Krankenhaus, so schlecht ging es ihm. Chelsea, das ist genau das gleiche! Schmeiß das Teufelszeug weg, um Himmels willen, das ist es nicht wert!" redete Blade ihrer besten Freundin ins Gewissen. Chelsea sah die Phiole nachdenklich an und dann ihre Freundin. "Ja, du hast recht. Gleich heute nacht entsorg ich das Zeug." Blade atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
Julie und Zak hatten sich in einer kleinen Eisdiele an einem Tisch niedergelassen. Zak bestellte sich einen Kaffe, Julie ein kleines Eis. 'Ich hoffe, ich bring es runter,' dachte sie sich. Manchmal war es schwierig mit sich selbst zu leben, vor allem wenn sie das tat, was ihre Großmutter "Vor einem vollen Kühlschrank verhungern." nannte. "Was machst du hier in Gotham?" erkundigte sich Julie. "Bist du aus San Francisco hierher gezogen?" "Ja, schon vor zwei Jahren. Meine Mom hat hier eine bessere Stelle bekommen." "Arbeitet sie immer noch als Krankenschwester?" Zaks Augen nahmen einen seltsamen Ausdruck an. Schließlich antwortete er ihr: "Ja. Es geht ihr gut. Und wie ist es dir ergangen?" "Ganz gut. Ich lebe bei meiner Großmutter und vor kurzem habe ich meinen Großvater kennengelernt," erzählte Julie. "Das ist schön," antwortete Zak. Die beiden schwiegen kurz. Die Kellnerin kam und stellte eine Tasse Kaffee und einen kleinen Eisbecher ab, dann verschwand sie, um die anderen Gäste zu bedienen. Julie nahm den Löffel und schob ihn in das schon weich werdende Eis. Sie führte in zum Mund und schluckte. Innerlich atmete sie auf. Es hatte geklappt! Sie löffelte langsam weiter. Zak betrachtete das Mädchen, das er kennengelernt hatte, als sie eins gewesen war und er fünf. Wie sie aß, ließ darauf schließen, daß sie sich selbst nicht traute, daß sie das Zeug auch runterbringen würde. Jeder, der Contamente überlebt hatte, hatte seine Kriegsneurose abbekommen. Julie fand, daß Zak wesentlich besser aussah als sie. Ihm schien es etwas besser ergangen zu sein als ihr. Nun ja, seine Mutter lebte noch und Zak war schon immer recht robust gewesen. Julie hatte noch immer diesen Gesichtsausdruck drauf, der eigentlich jedem, der sie kannte, unheimlich gewesen war. Auch heute konnte Zak trotz des Sonnenscheins einen Schauder nicht unterdrücken. Dieses Starren aus Augen, die Dinge gesehen hatten, zu furchtbar für ihr Alter. Der Eindruck von Wissen, schlimmer als der Tod, das noch nicht mal für Erwachsene faßbar ist. Ein seltsames schwarzes Etwas, das in die Gesichtszüge Einzug hält und das den Beobachter nur schaudern läßt. Trauer, Wut, Ohnmacht, Rachedurst, Zynismus, innere Verhärtung gegen die Welt, Selbstkasteiung und Schmerz lagen darin und noch viel mehr. Etwas, das ein normaler Mensch nicht begreifen konnte. Julie leckte den letzten Rest Schokoladeneis vom Löffel und legte ihn sorgfältig in das Schälchen. Zak trank einen Schluck Kaffee. "Igitt! Das schmeckt ja schlimmer als Eidechse!" "Ich habe dich damals gewarnt, zu versuchen, sie zu essen!" schnaufte Julie als Antwort. "He, ich hatte Hunger!" "Den hatten wir alle," konterte Julie. "Zum Glück ist sie dir wieder aus dem Mund gehüpft, ansonsten wärst du sicher krank geworden. Außerdem hätte es mir um das arme Viech leid getan." "Tja, du bist schon immer mit wenig Essen ausgekommen." 'So gut ist das auch wieder nicht. Frag meinen Arzt, Kumpel,' dachte sich Julie nur. Zak wußte, wovon er sprach. Einmal hatte Julie Sue die Hälfte ihres Wurstbrotes gegeben und das nur, weil Sue gesagt hatte, sie wäre so furchtbar hungrig. Julie hatte einfach das Brot in der Mitte durchgebrochen und Sue die eine Hälfte wortlos gereicht. Und das war einige Monate vor Takrors Angriff gewesen, zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo alles rationiert gewesen war, von Kleidung über Medikamente bis zum Essen. Julie war und blieb ein merkwürdiges, rätselhaftes Mädchen. Julie sah, wie Zak einen Bleistift und einen Zettel aus seinen Jackentaschen fingerte und etwas auf den Zettel kritzelte. Den Zettel reichte er Julie. "Meine Adresse und Telefonnummer. Ich muß jetzt leider gehen, ich muß noch was für meine Mom einkaufen." Zak stand auf und steckte seine Geldkarte in den Zahlungsschlitz. "Du mußt nicht für mich mitbezahlen!" protestierte Julie. "Das nächste Mal zahlst du," grinste Zak. "Tschüß Julie!" "Bye Zak!" Zak drehte sich um und ging. Am Ende der Straße bog er links ab. Julie nahm sich die Zeit, die Adresse zu inspizieren. 'Nicht gerade die vornehmste Gegend, mein lieber Zak,' dachte Julie. Die hingekritzelte Straße lag dort, wo jene Bevölkerungsschicht wohnte, die von Snobs gerne als Abschaum und Asoziale bezeichnet wurde. Aber wenn Julie Zaks Mutter richtig einschätzte, würde sie sich wirklich nichts besseres leisten können. Julie steckte den Zettel ein und stand auf. Sie war mit ihrer Tratsch - Sammlung nicht sehr weit gekommen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihr, daß sie besser zurück nach Wayne Manor gehen sollte, wenn sie ihre Hausaufgaben noch vor ihrer Nachtarbeit fertig haben wollte. Julie wandte sich in Richtung Manor. Ein Gefühl, als ob etwas sehr faul war, stieg in ihr auf.  
  
Julie war keine drei Schritte gegangen als sie Terry erblickte. Er lehnte an einer Straßenecke und musterte seine Partnerin mit einem recht mißmutigen Gesichtsausdruck. "So, die Dame vergnügt sich!" war sein Kommentar. "Nicht mehr als andere Leute auch. Oder wolltest du nicht heute abend mit ein paar deiner Freunde um die Häuser ziehen?" konterte Julie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie konnte es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn man ihr zum Vorwurf machte, was andere dauernd taten. "Ja, aber von deiner Verabredung habe ich nichts gewußt." "Wir haben uns nur zufällig getroffen, übrigens das erste Mal seit zehn Jahren. Da ist es wohl verständlich, daß man sich unterhält, oder?" Julie klang leicht aggressiv. "Zehn Jahre? Das ist wirklich lange her." "Ja," sagte Julie etwas ruhiger, "wir kennen uns von Contamente." "Ach so." Terry konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwas störte ihn an diesem Typen. 'So langsam färbt Bruce' Paranoia auf mich ab. Ich muß mich zusammenreißen! Nicht jeder Kerl, der aus dem Nichts auftaucht, ist gleich ein Superschurken - Kandidat,' dachte sich der junge Mann. "Hat er auch einen Namen?" erkundigte sich er. "Er heißt Zak Gorens. Ist deine Fragestunde jetzt beendet? Ich muß nämlich noch Hausaufgaben machen," seufzte Julie. "Ok, dann sehen wir uns später. Ich verspreche, mich nicht zu sehr zu vergnügen," witzelte Terry. "Bis später, Kumpel," verabschiedete sich Julie. "Tschau!" Die beiden liefen in entgegengesetzten Richtungen davon.  
  
"Mylady, darf ich Euch darauf aufmerksam machen, daß wir einen großen Umsatz machen?" "Das will ich doch hoffen," antwortete die Frau hinter dem weißen Vorhang. Eine grelle Lampe warf ihren scharfen Schattenriß auf den Stoff. Jacobs schluckte. "Aber was ist, wenn jemand den Namen unseres Verkäufers nennt?" "Beseitigen," war die knappe Antwort. "Wen? Den Verkäufer oder den Verräter?" "Beide," sagte die Lady kühl. "Wir werden so oder so noch eine Masse Green Shot absetzen. Auf einen ersetzbaren Verkäufer und einen ersetzbaren Kunden kommt es dabei nicht an." "Natürlich, Mylady!" "Sie können gehen, Jacobs!" "Ähm, da ist noch etwas, Mylady." "Was ist es?" "Es gibt Gerüchte, daß Batman und Catgirl ihre Nasen schon in die Sache gesteckt haben." Jacobs Stimme klang furchtsam, aber nicht wegen der Verbrechensbekämpfer, sondern wegen seiner Ersetzbarkeit in den Augen der Mylady. Ein Fehler konnte ihn mehr als seinen Job kosten, nämlich das Leben. "Überlassen Sie die Fledermaus und seine kleine Katzenfreundin mir, Jacobs. Sie sind der hauptsächliche Grund für meine Taten." "Das verstehe ich nicht!" rief Jacobs aus. Sein Faltengesicht verzog sich beinahe in komischer Weise zu einer Maske der Verwirrung. "Das müssen Sie auch nicht. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie!" "Sehr wohl!"  
  
Jacobs verließ den Raum schwitzend. Daß seine Herrin eine Psychopathin war, wußte er schon lange, aber daß sie wahnsinnig war, war eine neue Erkenntnis für ihn. Er wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch den Schweiß vom Gesicht. Er hoffte, er würde ihrem Wahnsinn nicht zum Opfer fallen.  
  
Am Abend saß Julie auf dem Boden der Höhle und füllte ihren Gürtel auf. Sie sah sehr zufrieden aus, was ziemlich selten vorkam. "Julie?" hörte sie die Stimme ihres Großvaters. "Oh! Schon wieder zurück?" Sie blickte auf. Für Bruce sah das Mädchen, das hier auf dem Boden saß, sehr klein aus. "Gehört das dir?" erkundigte er sich mißbilligend und hielt eine Video - Kassette hoch. Auf dem Cover prangte in bluttriefenden Lettern "Michael Shyers vs. Shreddy Pflueger - Das letzte Gemetzel". Darunter waren zwei extrem häßliche Fratzen zu sehen, die jedem Kleinkind den Schlaf rauben würden. "Ja. Ist was damit nicht in Ordnung?" Bruce seufzte. Das Ganze wieder von vorn! "Der Film ist ab 18 freigegeben, du bist gerade vierzehn. Was fällt dir auf?" "Ein Defizit von vier Jahren?" erwiderte Julie mit großen grünen Unschuldsaugen. 'Selinas Tricks wirken bei mir nicht mehr, auch nicht, wenn Julie sie jetzt ausprobiert,' dachte Bruce. "Genau! Du bist vier Jahre zu jung für den Film hier!" donnerte Bruce. "Also bitte, ich bin doch kein kleines Baby mehr." Julie war beleidigt. "Aber auch noch keine Erwachsene," gab ihr Großvater zurück. "Ich kenne alle Filme von Michael Shyers und bin davon nicht zum seelischen Krüppel geworden," konterte Julie. "Woher hast du überhaupt das Video?" "Beziehungen," war die knappe Antwort. Bruce gab ihr das Video zurück. 'Ich rede erst mal mit Selina, dann sehen wir weiter,' dachte er. Julie war nicht die Erste, die mit einem dieser Horrorschocker angekommen war. Dick hatte eines Tages "Mandy Can" heimgebracht und in Tims Zimmer war er eines Tages über "Lair Mitch Project" gestolpert...und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. 'Warum Kinder so was nur immer ansehen müssen!' dachte Bruce sich kopfschüttelnd. Ein größeres Rätsel als die Anziehungskraft von Metzelfilmchen auf Kinder und Jugendliche war ihm aber im Moment die sprunghaft angestiegene Verhaftungsrate von Junkies. Irgendjemand setzte derzeit einen Haufen Green Shot ab und es schien ihm egal zu sein, daß die Kunden gefasst wurden. Jemand schlampte da entweder gewaltig oder er hielt sich für sicher. Beides waren die ersten Schritte zum Untergang.  
  
Terry hatte keinen sonderlichen Spaß in dem Club, in den ihn seine Kumpels geschleppt hatten. Er hatte ein kleines Bier bestellt und überlegte jetzt krampfhaft, wie er das Glas leer bekam, ohne einen Schluck trinken zu müssen. Ein angedudelter Verbrechensbekämpfer konnte schnell ein toter Verbrechensbekämpfer sein. Und sich vor Julie zum Gespött zu machen, weil Bruce ihn sicher mehrere Runden um das Grundstück hetzen würde, bis er wieder nüchtern war, war nach heute Nachmittag das letzte, was er sich wünschte. 'Verdammt! Warum kümmere ich mich überhaupt um diese Zak - Type? Jul kann doch befreundet sein mit wem sie will. Trotzdem kommt er mir merkwürdig vor, so als ob etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt.' Terry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als sich eine Blonde in rotem Kleid sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte. Im Hintergrund sah Terry, wie Jared ihm zuwinkte und grinste. 'Du bist dran, sobald wir hier raus sin. Mir einfach die Nächste an den Tisch schicken, nur weil ich gerade solo bin,' dachte Terry sich zornig. Blondie lächelte ihn an und fragte: "Wie geht es uns denn heute? Dein Freund sagte, dir geht's nicht gut!" Terry erwog ernsthaft, Jared das Bier über den Kopf zu schütten, dann hätte er wenigstens zwei Probleme auf einmal gelöst. Aber das ging natürlich nicht, also mußte er Blondie antworten. "Wie's mir geht braucht dich nicht zu kümmern," sagte er barsch, stand auf und zahlte. Er marschierte davon ohne zu bemerken, daß auf das Gesicht der Blondine ein Ausdruck von Berechnung trat. Sie stand auf und folgte ihm.  
  
Terry fühlte ultimativen Kopfschmerz gepaart mit dem Gefühl von Dummheit. Er versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Der Club...die Seitenstraße...der dumpfe Schlag...der Schmerz im Schädel. Er erkannte, daß er sich hatte ausrauben lassen. Sein ganzes Geld war weg. Terry lag still und ließ seine Augen geschlossen. Er verfluchte sich, seine Dummheit, seine Unaufmerksamkeit, die aus seiner Abgelenktheit durch die Gedanken über Julies Freund resultierte, seine Frustration über Danas idiotisches Gehabe...Es war zum Kotzen, um es mit den Worten seines Vaters auszudrücken. Terence beschloß, daß jammern nichts half und schlug seine Augen auf. Er war nicht mehr in der dreckigen Seitengasse, stellte er mit Erstaunen fest. Über sich sah er einen weiteren Bettrost. Eine kurze Untersuchung ergab, daß er in dem unteren Bett eines Stockbettes lag. Das Licht war gedämpft im Zimmer, aber er erkannte die sonnengelbe Tapete, die so gar nicht zu dem Mädchen passen wollte, das hier drin lebte. Ein Schreibtisch unter dem mittleren Fenster, rechts daneben, von Terry aus gesehen, der Balkon. Unter dem linken Fenster war eine kleine, in die Wand übergehende, Sitzbank, die auch noch den Wandknick mitmachte. Das Stockbett stand auch an dieser Wand. Der Stoff der Sitzbank war flauschig und von einem undefinierbaren grün - grau - rosa. Auf der Sitzbank, genau in dem Knick, saß eine große, graue Plüschfledermaus mit weißen, fröhlichen Augen und zwei aus dem Mäulchen ragenden, aus weißem Filz gefertigten, spitzen Zähnen. Das ständige Drücken und Knuddeln durch zwei Mädchen und manchmal auch einer älteren Frau hatte sie leicht zerknautscht zurückgelassen, sie aber nicht ihrer Fröhlichkeit und Würde beraubt. Über der Fledermaus hing eine beeindruckende Sammlung uralter Batman - Zeitungsartikel. Terry wußte, daß das Julies Zimmer war, wenn er es auch nur einmal kurz zu sehen bekommen hatte. Er sollte recht bekommen als das Mädchen das Zimmer betrat. "Du schuldest mir was," war das erste, was es sagte. "Glaube ich dir. Was mache ich überhaupt hier?" "Ich habe dich auf meiner Patroullie aufgelesen. Du lagst bewußtlos in einer Seitenstraße. Jemand hatte dir ordentlich eins übergezogen." "So fühlt sich mein Kopf auch an," seufzte Terry. "Ich hab dich hergeschleppt und Großvater gesagt, du könntest nicht kommen, weil du auf Matt aufpassen müsstest. Du schuldest mir viel!" "Du...hast mich nicht verraten?" "Wozu? Deine Strafe hast du weg und da dein Anzug nicht verschwunden ist, sondern noch immer bei dir daheim liegt, sehe ich keinen Grund, dich zu verraten." Julie drehte sich um und ging, die Balkontür zu öffnen. Terry fühlte das unangenehme Pochen seines Schädels. Er konnte nicht sagen, was mehr schmerzte: sein Kopf oder Julies rätselhaftes Verhalten. Das Bild brannte sich in seinen Kopf. Julie auf dem Balkon, in schwarzem, dünnem Pulli und schwarzem Minirock, die schwarzen, zweigeteilten Haare im Wind flatternd.  
  
Julie zog sich im Dunklen um als Terry schlief. Dunkelheit war etwas, daß sie seit frühester Kindheit liebte. 'In der Dunkelheit kann der Feind dich nicht sehen, du bist sicher. Sie ist warm wie eine Decke und undurchdringlicher als eine Rüstung. Werde ihre Freundin, verstehe sie, liebe sie und sie wird dich nie im Stich lassen,' erinnerte sich Julie an die Worte ihrer Mutter. Julie konnte von sich durchaus sagen, daß sie inzwischen ein Teil der Dunkelheit geworden war. Ein sehr lebendiger und gefürchteter Teil, nach der Meinung der Verbrecher. In der Dunkelheit zu agieren war auch wesentlich einfacher als im hellen Licht des Tages. Licht war etwas schönes, das mußte Julie zugeben, aber es war so schön wie gefährlich. Nur zu leicht konnte man sich verbrennen. Die Nacht hingegen war kühl und heimelig und Gotham war eine Stadt der Nacht. Denn Gotham City - eine Verballhornung, entstanden aus god - damned City - war wahrhaftig von Gott, sollte es ihn denn wirklich geben, verdammt. Zumindest ergab es Sinn, denn kein Gott wollte mit den grausamen Auswüchsen von Wahnsinn und der brutalen Kriminalität, den hungernden Familien und den gequälten Witwen und Waisen, den verzweifelten Arbeitslosen und den physisch Reichen, aber psychisch Armen etwas zu tun haben. 'Das Paradies...wahrhaftig eine niedliche Vorstellung, um Dummköpfe, Naivlinge und ausweglos Verzweifelte - nicht nur aus dieser Stadt - in die Arme von irgendwelchen Sektenführern zu treiben. Sogar die Sekte der Nazarener zieht aus dieser Stadt noch Gewinn, auch wenn sie auf dem Rest der Welt so gut wie alle Macht verloren hat,' dachte Julie sich mit bösem Grinsen, während sie in ihr Bett kletterte. 'Wenigstens sieht Terry aus, als würde er gut schlafen. Ich werde wohl wieder nur ewig grübeln.' Damit zog sie die Decke über ihren kleinen Körper.  
  
Julie schlief trotz ihrer Befürchtungen schnell ein. Drei Stunden später wachte Terry wieder auf. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zeigte, daß es mitten in der Nacht war und es schon wieder auf den Morgen zuging. Er streckte sich etwas. Sein Kopf schmerzte nicht mehr so arg, aber er fühlte sich durstig. Er stand leise auf und bemerkte, daß Julie ihm Jacke, Schuhe und Strümpfe ausgezogen hatte. Barfuß schlich er aus dem Zimmer und in die Küche. Im kalten Schein des Kühlschranklichtes goß er sich ein Glas Milch ein. Nachdem er es ausgetrunken hatte, kehrte er in Julies Zimmer zurück. Auf seinem Weg wäre er beinahe über Jewel gestolpert, die ihn pikiert ansah und dann davonschlich. Er schloß die Tür leise hinter sich. Er hörte ein seltsames Murmeln. Zuerst dachte Terry, es käme durch das offene Fenster, aber dann bemerkte er, daß es von Julie kam. Der Junge kletterte die Leiter hinauf und starrte auf das weiße Bündel, das in seinen Träumen vor sich hin murmelte. Er hörte genau hin. "Daddy...Daddy...Nein!" Das letzte war ein hohes Kreischen und Julies Kopf fuhr hoch. Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie Terry zuerst blicklos an. Als sie ihren Partner erkannte, packte sie ihr Kissen und warf es ihm ins Gesicht. "Spanner! Wüstling!" warf sie hinterher. "He, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!" Terry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Um mich musst du dich nicht sorgen. Geh schlafen!" raunzte sie ihn an. "Du bist wirklich furchtbar! Da macht man sich Sorgen und kriegt ein Kissen ins Gesicht. Undank ist der Welt Lohn," grummelte der Junge. Er kletterte die Leiter wieder herunter. Julie sah zu ihm herunter. "Ich bin Gesellschaft nicht gewohnt," meinte sie. "Darf ich dich was fragen?" "Sicher, warum nicht." "Warum lebst du in einem Zimmer, das nicht zu dir paßt?" fragte er. Es blieb eine Weile ruhig und Terry dachte schon, sie wäre ihm böse. Doch dann antwortete sie: "Das Zimmer war großteils schon so eingerichtet als ich hierher kam. Meine Mutter hat hier gewohnt von ihrer Geburt bis zu dem Tag als sie nach Contamente mußte. Das Zimmer gefiel mir. Im Laufe der Zeit habe ich es meinen Bedürfnissen angepasst, aber großteils ist es so geblieben wie damals. Das Bett ihn dem wir liegen, gehörte auch ihr." "Ach so. Das Zimmer erinnert dich an deine Mutter, nicht wahr?" "Ja. Außerdem ist es ein guter Gegenpol zu meiner Psyche...zumindest würde es ein Psychiater sicher so ausdrücken," gab sie mit einem leisen Lachen zurück. Terry lachte mit. Julie schwang sich plötzlich an der Rausfallbegrenzung zu ihm nach unten. Sie zog die Füße an und landete neben Terry. "Ich weiß, daß ich eine schreckliche Nervensäge sein kann," meinte sie. "Niemand ist perfekt, auch nicht du!" zog Terry sie auf. Julie lachte nur. Das Klingeln des Weckers unterbrach die beginnende Kissenschlacht. "Fünf Uhr!" "Stehst du immer so früh auf?" erkundigte sich Terry. "Eigentlich nicht, aber du solltest jetzt besser nach Hause bevor deine Mutter dich vermisst." "Du hast recht." Terry zog sich schnell Socken, Schuhe und Jacke an und verließ die Wohnung der Kyles. Julie war jetzt auch nicht mehr müde und beschloß, noch etwas zu lesen.  
  
"Siehst du das?" fragte Bruce und zoomte das Bild näher heran. "Ja, das ist Chelsea," erkannte Terry. Es war Nachmittag in der Höhle. Julie hatte noch Unterricht und danach Karatetraining, aber Terry hatte heute schon mittag ausgehabt. Nun stand er am Batcomputer und sah die Szene zum zweiten Mal. Davor hatte er Bruce von dem Raub erzählt. Sein Mentor hatte es wesentlich besser aufgenommen als erwartet...er würde also nur wieder solange Runden im Höchsttempo um das Haus drehen bis seine Zunge am Boden schleifte. Auf dem Bildschirm passierte folgendes: Chelsea tauchte am Hafen auf, sah sich unruhig um, dann zog sie eine kleine Glasflasche aus der Tasche. Diese ließ sie ins Wasser fallen. Bruce vergrößerte den Ausschnitt nochmal. Jetzt sah man die grüne Flüssigkeit genau. "Green Shot, was?" "Ja, Terry. Sie könnte uns vielleicht zu dem oder den Dealern führen." "Ich fliege bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit los," schlug Terry vor. Bruce nickte nur.  
  
Batman kehrte von seinem Besuch bei Chelsea wie in einer Trance zurück. Was sie ihm erzählt hatte, hatte ihn mehr überrascht als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Bruce drehte sich mit dem Stuhl um. "Und?" Terry zog die Maske vom Gesicht. "Chelsea sagte, sie hätte den Stoff von einem Kerl in der Borg Street." "Noch was?" "Er heißt Zak," sagte Terry. Er fühlte sich mies.  
  
Julie rannte wie von tausend Teufeln gejagt. 'Das kann nicht wahr sein! Zak ist kein Dealer!' Durch Zufall hatte sie die Unterhaltung zwischen Bruce und Terry mitbekommen. Ihr Rucksack hüpfte durch ihre schnelle Gangart auf und ab. Es schmerzte, doch Julie kümmerte das nicht. Nach Luft schnappend kam sie vor der Bruchbude zu stehen, wo Zak und seine Mutter wohnen sollten. 'Aber du hast ihn damals doch auch ihn der Borg Street getroffen,' flüsterte eine Stimme im Kopf des Mädchens. Das schüttelte sich und hetzte das Treppenhaus hinauf bis in den vierten Stock. Julie schnappte einmal kräftig nach Luft, dann drückte sie die Klingel neben der Tür mit dem Namensschild "Gorens". Niemand öffnete. Ungeduldig drückte sie nochmal. Wieder keine Antwort. Bebend sah sie sich um. Niemand weit und breit. Julie zog eine hauchdünne Nadel aus ihrer Rocktasche und steckte sie in das altmodische Türschloß. Drei Sekunden später hatte sie das Schloß geknackt. Sie betrat die kleine Wohnung. Eine kurze Inspizierung ergab eines: hier lebte nur eine Person. Die Frage nach Zaks Mutter klärte sich, als Julie eine alte Zeitung fand, in der die Todesanzeige von Ellen Gorens abgedruckt war. Julie verließ die Bruchbude. Sie bebte. Wieder rannte sie, diesmal die ganze Strecke bis zur Borg Street. Sie glaubte, ihre Lungen müssten ihr wie der Blauen Agnes bersten. Hinter einem Bretterzaun entdeckte sie Zak schließlich. Julies Herz ratterte in ihrem Kopf und ihre Beine fühlten sich an, als gehörten sie nicht mehr zu ihrem Körper. "Hier ist das GS. Macht 50 Credits, Kumpel," grinste Zak. Der junge Mann bezahlte und machte sich aus dem Staub. Julie hatte nur noch eine große Leere im Körper. Sie hörte, wie Zak ein fröhliches Liedchen pfiff. Die Leere füllte sich mit Wut. Sie trat durch die Lücke im Bretterzaun. "Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht," sagte sie und bemühte sich, ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Zak drehte sich um und sah sie an. "Na und? Jeder muß von was leben." "Du meinst, du lebst und andere sterben, nicht wahr?" Julies Stimme klang genauso scharf wie ein Peitschenhieb. Zak zuckte nur müßig die Schultern. "Was kümmert's mich? Die haben mein Leben zuerst kaputt gemacht." "Wen meinst du mit "Die"?" "Die Typen, die auch dein Leben zerstört haben. Diejenigen, die diesen Krieg damals angefangen haben." "Und was haben Jugendliche damit zu tun, die damals nicht viel älter als wir waren? Wenn du sie kaputt machst, bist du auch nicht besser als sie!" Julie wäre beinahe geplatzt vor Wut. "Diese oh so unschuldigen Jugendlichen kommen von alleine her, niemand zwingt sie. Sie machen sich selber kaputt. Wenn sie das wollen, bitte sehr! Ich bin froh, wenn ich mein Geld bekomme," erklärte Zak unberührt. Julie konnte es nicht begreifen. Es war ihr unverständlich. 'Wie kann er nur?' "Zak, hör auf! Das ist nicht der richtige Weg!" "Oh doch!" Mit zwei Sätzen war Zak bei ihr und packte sie am Kragen. Julie verlor den Boden unter ihren Füßen. Sie starrte in Zaks graue Augen. Früher waren diese Augen meistens fröhlich gewesen, jetzt waren sie dunkel vor Haß. "Wir sind nichts weiter als der Staub des Lebens, der letzte Dreck! Niemand hat sich damals um uns geschert, niemand hat uns geholfen! Immer nur leere Versprechungen, daß sie die Kinder rausholen! Kein Schwein hat Druck gemacht. Diese feine Wohlstandsgesellschaft, die keinen Hunger und keine Todesangst kennt, hat sich nicht darum geschert. Warum sollen jetzt ihre Töchter und Söhne nicht kaputt gehen? Vielleicht kapieren sie ja dann, wie es uns gegangen ist." Zak erwiderte ihren Blick. Sie sah ihn grimmig und mit gefletschten Zähnen an. Er ließ sie los und sie landete schmerzhaft auf den Knien. Er drehte sich um und ging. Julie begann vor Trauer und Zorn zu weinen. 'Das hast du nicht umsonst getan!' dachte sie böse. 'In dieser Stadt geht niemand vor die Hunde, wenn Batman oder Catgirl es nicht verhindern können!' Sie rappelte sich hoch.  
  
Bruce war Julies kurzes Auftauchen und Verschwinden nicht entgangen. Also preßte er aus Terry heraus, was es sich mit Zak auf sich hatte. Bruce gab leise ein nicht sehr feines Wort von sich. Terry überhörte es geflissentlich. "Was jetzt?" fragte Terry. "Zak wird ein sehr wütendes und sehr enttäuschtes Catgirl am Hals haben. Er wird nicht weit kommen." "Julie weiß es doch noch gar nicht," gab Terry etwas verwirrt zurück. "Sie weiß es, weil sie eben da war. Ich würde nicht mit Zak tauschen wollen." Bruce stand auf und stützte sich auf seinen Stock. "Flieg ihr hinterher und paß auf, daß sie keinen Unsinn macht. Und laß dich nicht wieder niederschlagen," mahnte der gealterte Held. "Ja," sagte Terry und zog eine Grimasse bei der Erinnerung an den Straßenraub.  
  
Bruce hatte mal wieder recht. Eine Eigenschaft, die die Menschen um ihn herum verblüffte, nervte oder ihnen half. Julie hatte sich ihr Kostüm übergezogen und nun folgte Catgirl Zak. Er führte es direkt zum Hafen. Durch die Zoom - Linsen in ihrer Maske konnte Catgirl genau sehen wie Zak sich zu einigen anderen Jugendlichen gesellte. Die Gruppe schien auf etwas oder jemanden zu warten. Die Vigilantin richtete ihr Mikrophon mit Verstärkern auf die Gruppe und konnte so mithören, was gesprochen wurde. "...kommt er? Er ist schon überfällig," sagte eine blonde Tussi. Zak antwortete ihr: "Der kommt schon. Keine Angst." "Na hoffentlich! Ich mußte den Stoff so strecken, daß ich kein Geld mehr für neuen übrig hatte und so einen Deppen beklauen mußte. Mann, hat das gebumst als ich ihm den Stecken übergezogen habe." 'Sieh mal einer an! Sagte Terry nicht, er hätte sich mit so einem Blondie unterhalten bevor ihm jemand die Lichter auspustete? Nun, eine Straftat mehr oder weniger macht keinen Unterschied mehr. Du bist dran!' Ein böses Lächeln stahl sich in Catgirls Züge.  
  
Das Warten zahlte sich zumindest für Catgirl aus. Batman mußte im Hintergrund bleiben und aufpassen.  
  
Der Mann, der auf die Jugendlichen zutrat, sah ungefähr so vertrauenswürdig aus wie eine Kobra mit weit aufgerissenem Maul. "Habt ihr die Kohle? Dann kriegt ihr ne neue Lieferung zum Verscherbeln." Das gute Dutzend Dealer zog Credits aus den Taschen und reichte sie dem Mann. Er nahm das Geld, nickte und steckte es ein. "Paßt in Zukunft besser auf. Daß die Polizei ständig unsere Kunden hops nimmt ist keine gute Reklame. Und Kunden zu verlieren ist nie gut. Verstanden?" Die Mädchen und Jungen nickten. Der Mann holte große Flaschen der Marke "Familienpackung" aus einer alten Sporttasche. Jeder Dealer bekam eine. "So, ich muß jetzt wieder gehen," wollte der Mann sich verabschieden. Ein schwarzer Schatten traf ihn am Hals. Er schrie auf und fiel zu Boden. Ebenso wie die Tasche, aus der es laut klirrte und aus der sich danach eine grüne Pfütze ergoß. Catgirl wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun der Gruppe von Jugendlichen zu. Die zog es vor, davonzulaufen. Doch dem zornigen Catgirl konnten sie nicht entkommen. Bolas und Batarangs reichten, um fünf auszuschalten. Da sah Catgirl, wie Zak rannte. 'Oh nein! Du kommst nicht davon!'  
  
Zak stand keuchend hinter einigen Frachtkisten, die zur Abwechslung nichts ungesetzliches enthielten. 'Verdammt! Wo kam diese Furie denn her?'  
  
Als er den Blick hob, starrte er direkt auf seine Feindin. "Kinder vergiften ist kein sehr schönes Hobby." Die Stimme klang wie das Fauchen einer Katze. Aber etwas lag darunter, daß Zak nicht identifizieren konnte. Er überspielte sein Unbehagen. "Und was ist dein Hobby?" fragte er mit mehr Mut als gut für ihn war. "Kerlen wie dir die Knochen im Leibe brechen!" kam es zischend aus ihrem Munde. Das mochte übertrieben sein, aber der Satz tat seine Wirkung. Zak spürte, daß er gegen dieses unheimliche Mädchen nicht ankam. Also stürmte er nach vorne, um sie zu überrennen, aber sie sprang in die Luft und landete hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um. Alles, was er sah, war ein schwarzer Schatten mit weißen, scharfgeschnittenen Ovalen dort, wo normalerweise die Augen saßen. Er rannte. Er hatte Angst. Mehr Angst als jemals zuvor. Auf Contamente hatte er gewußt, was er tun mußte, um nicht verletzt zu werden. Aber Gotham war anders. Dieses Mädchen war anders. Es war unerbittlich und seine hinter ihm klingenden schnellen Schritte wurden nicht langsamer, sondern schneller. Zak wußte, er konnte ihm nicht entkommen. Aber vielleicht... Also drehte er sich um. Der Schatten kam schnell näher und kam fünf Schritte von ihm entfernt zum Stehen. Zak war außer Atem, sein Gegenpart schien nicht mal etwas heftiger zu atmen. "Hör zu, ich verspreche dir, ich tue es nie wieder, aber du musst mich laufen lassen." Er lächelte charmant. Er konnte Mädchen leicht um den Finger wickeln, Julie war keine Ausnahme. Sie hatte nicht mal gefragt, was er in der Borg Street, die nicht gerade sehr vornehm war, getan hatte. Daß sie von Wiedersehensfreude überwältigt gewesen war, war ihm entgangen. Eine kurze Bewegung und Catgirl rammte ihrem Gegner ihre Faust in den Magen. Zak würgte und starrte es verwundert an. 'Nein, deine Tricks nützen nichts. Du warst mein Freund aber jetzt gehörst du zu den Feinden. Ich kann...keine Rücksicht auf meine Gefühle nehmen. Ich bin die Katze und bis zum letzten Atemzug meiner neun Leben werde ich Menschen wie dich bekämpfen, Zak.' Zak wollte zurückweichen, doch Catgirl sprang hoch. Sein Stiefel traf Zak's Gesicht mit Wucht. Es krachte. 'Sorry für deinen Kiefer.' Catgirl sah auf den vor Schmerzen ohnmächtigen Zak hinunter. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und fesselte ihn.  
  
Batman bekam von all dem nichts mit. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die restlichen Dealer einzufangen. Als er Blondie bewußtlos schlug, dachte er: 'Auge um Auge, Beule um Beule, Kopfschmerz um Kopfschmerz...' Er verschnürte den Rest fest. Sirenengeheul schreckte ihn auf. Batman spreizte die Flügel und flog in den Himmel.  
  
Catgirl schleppte sich über die Dächer nach Hause. Auf einem alten Gebäude blieb es schließlich stehen. Die Stadt unter ihr war dunkel. Catgirl sackte zu Boden. 'Warum, Zak? Wolltest du das wirklich?' Sie starrte in die Nacht. "Du hättest ihm nicht helfen können." Bruce' Stimme klang heute merkwürdig. Das Mädchen schob es auf eine schlechte Verbindung. "Vielleicht doch," murmelte Catgirl. "Nein, er wollte es selber so. Er hat sich entschieden, Julie, und solange er sich weigert, diese Entscheidung zu revidieren, kannst du nichts tun." "Bist du dir sicher?" "Ja, Julie," sagte Bruce. Er umklammerte seinen Stock so fest, daß die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. "Er sagte, der Krieg wäre schuld." Catgirl klang, als versuche es, ihn zu verteidigen. "Menschen sind nicht nur von den Umständen abhängig, sondern auch von ihren eigenen Entscheidungen." Catgirl nickte leicht. Es wußte, was er meinte. Catgirl erhob sich, dann wandte sie sich dem Haus ihres Großvaters zu.  
  
Jacobs fluchte. Seine Herrin hingegen schwieg. Schließlich durchbrach sie ihr Schweigen. "Das macht nichts. Sie wissen nicht, wer die Droge herstellt. Und wir haben bereits mit der nächsten Unternehmung begonnen." "Wenn ihr meint, Mylady." Jacobs wußte nicht, wie er Sinn in diese Sache bringen sollte. Was war ihr Ziel?  
  
Bruce starrte auf das schwarze Kostüm hinter dem glänzenden Glas. Er konnte Julie nicht weiter helfen. Die Lektion, die sie gerade gelernt hatte, hatten sie alle gelernt. Er berührte das Glas leicht. Übermorgen früh würde Selina wieder da sein.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
by Felicia 2001/2002  
  
Mich interessiert wirklich sehr, was ihr von den Geschichten haltet, also mailt mir! 520090145963-0001@t-online.de Der nächste Teil wird folgen sobald ich meine Ideen in eine gescheite Handlung gesteckt habe. Ich verspreche, mich zu beeilen und nicht so faul zu sein ^^.  
  
Disclaimer: Batman Beyond und alle darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören DC und WB. Miss Saigon gehört Schönberg und Boublil. Ich schreibe nur Fanfiction.  
  
Mir gehören aber: Catgirl/Julianna Selina Neko Kyle, genannt Julie Louisa Kyle, genannt Lou Mary - Jane Drake, genannt MJ Und alle anderen Personen, die ich für die Geschichten erfunden habe. 


End file.
